Podstawy D
Podstawy systemu Dungeons and Dragons w 5 edycji Na początek definicja z wikipedii: "Dungeons & Dragons, w skrócie D&D lub DnD (ang. Lochy i Smoki) – najpopularniejsza i uważana za prekursora gatunku fabularna gra fantasy zaprojektowana przez Gary’ego Gygaxa i Dave’a Arnesona, po raz pierwszy opublikowana w 1974 przez Tactical Studies Rules (TSR). Aktualnie grę wydaje Wizards of the Coast, przedsiębiorstwo zależne od Hasbro. Wywodzi się ona z miniaturowych gier figurkowych, jako wariant gry Chainmail zawierającej zbliżony system gry. Publikacja D&D jest szeroko uznawana za początek nowoczesnych gier RPG i, co więcej, całego przemysłu role-playing. Gracze D&D tworzą swoje postacie biorące udział w wyimaginowanych przygodach w scenerii fantasy. Mistrz Podziemi (lub Mistrz Gry) spełnia rolę prowadzącego rozgrywkę; opisuje rzeczywistość widzianą przez poszczególne postaci i dba o porządek w trakcie rozgrywki, zajmuje się także scenerią gry. Podczas każdej sesji, gracze wysłuchują opisów otoczenia odgrywanych przez siebie postaci, a także dodatkowych informacji i potencjalnych wyborów od Mistrza Gry, następnie opisują reakcje postaci. Bohaterowie zwykle tworzą drużyny, które wzajemnie oddziałują na osoby zamieszkujące opisany świat (i siebie nawzajem). Wspólnie znajdują rozwiązania problemów, biorą udział w bitwach oraz zdobywają skarby i wiedzę. Podczas gry postaci zyskują punkty doświadczenia, dzięki którym stają się coraz potężniejsze z sesji na sesję." Podstawowe pojęcia związane z grą w formie jednej łatwej w ogarnięciu kartki A4 Tworzenie postaci Najwięksi czarodzieje czy najsilniejsi wojownicy, każda postać stworzona w systemie DnD5e opowiada własną historię. Tworzenie postaci w tym systemie zwykle dzieli się na 3 główne etapy wyboru: rasy, klasy i historii: Rasa Każda postać należy jednej do z wielu inteligentnych i mniej lub bardziej humanoidalnych ras. Wybór twojej rasy wnosi spory wkład w tworzoną postać: od niej zależy ogólny wygląd, rozmiar, naturalne i kulturowe talenty postaci czy specjalne zmysły lub rasowe zaklęcia. Wybranie odpowiedniej rasy dla postaci pomoże jej specjalizować się w określonych rzeczach ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie aby stworzyć postacie wybijające się z konwencji. Półorczy mag czy barbarzyńca elf nie będą tak dobrzy w swojej specjalizacji jak inne rasy mające do tego lepsze predyspozycje, ale ich inne unikalne umiejętności i podejście mogą tworzyć niezwykłe i niezapomniane postacie. * Krasnalud * Elf * Niziołek * Człowiek * Drakon * Gnom * Półelf * Półork * Diabelstwo Wypisane powyżej to tylko przykłady najczęściej wykorzystywanych ras dla postaci graczy, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie aby wykorzystać mniej lub bardziej egzotyczne rasy (np. anielskich Aasimarów, czy ludzi-koty Tabaxi) lub skonsultować się z twoim MG aby stworzyć twoją własną unikalną. Więcej o rasach można przeczytać TUTAJ Klasa Każdy poszukiwacz przygód jest członkiem klasy. Klasa szeroko opisuje powołanie bohatera, jakie specjalne talenty on lub ona posiada i najprawdopodobniej taktyki jakich będzie używać podczas odkrywania lochów, walcząc z potworami, lub angażować się w ostre negocjacje. Twoja postać otrzymuje wiele korzyści od twojego wybóru klasy. Wiele z tych korzyści to aspekty klasowe (w tym rzucanie czarów), które wyróżniają twoją postać od innych. Zyskujesz także szereg biegłości: w zbrojach, broniach, a czasem narzędziach jak również w umiejętnościach i rzutach obronnych. * Barbarzyńca * Bard * Kleryk * Druid * Wojownik * Mnich * Paladyn * Łowca * Łotrzyk * Zaklinacz * Czarnoksiężnik * Czarodziej Więcej o klasach można przeczytać TUTAJ Historia Stojący na czele armii generał rozkazujący żołnierzom niegdyś zapewne był jednym z nich, historia postaci daje dodatkowe biegłości oraz umiejętności. Można użyć jednej z gotowych opcji których jest za wiele aby tutaj wypisać, albo można skonsultować się z twoim MG aby stworzyć twoją własną unikalną. Tworzenie postaci: zaawansowane opcje Cechy postaci Siła (STR) – Tężyzna fizyczna, kondycja. ' Athletics – Atletyka, wspinanie się, pływanie, bieganie itp. '''Zręczność (DEX)' - Zwinność, refleks, równowaga. ' Acrobatics – Wyczyny akrobatyczne, parkour. Sleight of Hand – Ukrywanie, podstawianie czy kradzież kieszonkowa przedmiotów itp. Stealth – Cichy krok, ukrywanie się. '''Wytrzymałość (CON)' – Hart, bycie twardym. Inteligencja (INT) – Pamięć i logika. ' Arcana – Wiedza o magii arkanicznej. History – Wiedza o historii, kulturze. Investigation – Śledztwo, szukanie poszlak, kojarzenie faktów. Nature – Wiedza o naturze. Religion – Wiedza o religiach. '''Mądrość (WIS lub MĄD)' – Dedukcja, zrozumienie, intuicja. ' Animal Handling – Opieka nad zwierzętami, zrozumienie zwierząt. Insight – Wnikliwość, zrozumienie intencji, wykrywanie kłamstw. Medicine – Medycyna, diagnoza chorób, opatrywanie ran. Perception – Percepcja, postrzeganie lub nasłuchiwanie. Survival- Sztuka przetrwania, tropienie, polowanie, życie w dziczy. '''Charyzma (CHA)' – Siła charakteru, wpływ na inne postacie. ''' Deception – Kłamanie i oszukiwanie Intimidation – Zastraszanie, wpływanie na innych budząc lęk. Performance – Występ, śpiew, taniec, gra aktorska itp. Persuasion – Perswazja, wpływanie na innych taktem i wdziękiem. |} Ustalanie wyników cech Istnieją trzy sposoby na wybranie cech postaci: a) Standardowy szyk - W standardowym szyku postać rozdziela 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8 pomiędzy swoje cechy tak jak mu pasuje. b) Losowanie k6 - W losowaniu należy rzucić cztery sześciokątne kostki i zapisać sumę trzech najwyższych wyników, potem powtórzyć to aby otrzymać 6 wyników które rozdzielamy pomiędzy umiejętności c) Punktowe kupowanie - Postać posiada 27 punktów za które może wykupić wyniki cech według poniższej tabelki: Walka Trzask miecza uderzającego w tarczę. Potworny odgłos pancerza rozdzieranego szponami. Jaśniejący rozbłysk kuli płomieni strzelającej z palców czarodzieja. Ostry zapach krwi w powietrzu, przenikający nawet niesamowity fetor istot z piekła rodem. Wrzaski wściekłości, śmiechy zwycięzców, płacz pokonanych. Walka w D&D może być chaotyczna, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna i budząca niesamowite emocje. W tym rozdziale znajdziecie zasady których potrzebujecie dla swoich postaci i potworów, aby mogły uczestniczyć w walkach, zarówno krótkich bójkach jak i epickich bitew. Zasady te będą dotyczyły Ciebie bądź Mistrza Gry. Kontroluje On wszystkie potwory i postacie niegrające uczestniczące w walce, każdy gracz z kolei kontroluje swojego poszukiwacza przygód. "Ty" może oznaczać również postać lub potwór którego kontrolujesz. Porządek walki Typowa walka odbywać się będzie pomiędzy dwoma stronami. Świst wirujących broni, finty, odbicia, praca nóg i sztuka rzucania czarów. Gra organizuje cały ten chaos potyczki w ciąg rund i tur. Runda reprezentuje około 6 sekund w świecie gry, w każdej z nich każdy kto uczestniczy w walce ma swoją turę. Porządek tur ustala się rzucając na inicjatywę na początku konfliktu. Gdy wszyscy skończą swoją turę w rundzie, walka kontynuuje swój przebieg w następnej rundzie, dopóki któraś strona nie zostanie wyeliminowana. Zaskoczenie Banda awanturników podkrada się do obozu bandytów, wyskakując na niczego się nie spodziewających oponentów z drzew. Galaretowaty sześcian powoli ześlizguje się w dół korytarza, niezauważony przez poszukiwaczy przygód dopóki któregoś z nich nie połknie. W tych sytuacjach jedna ze stron konfliktu zyskuje przewagę w postaci elementu zaskoczenia. Mistrz Gry ustala kto może być zaskoczony. Jeśli żadna ze stron nie wykazuje chęci do ukrywania się i podstępnych taktyk, obie strony zauważają się automatycznie. W innym przypadku Mistrz Gry porównuje rzut skradających się na Ukrywanie i porównuje do pasywnej Percepcji istot po przeciwnej stronie konfliktu. Każdy który nie zauważa nadciągającego zagrożenia jest zaskoczony na początku walki. Zaskoczone postacie tracą swój ruch i możliwość wykonywania akcji oraz reakcji w pierwszej rundzie walki. Członek grupy może być zaskoczony nawet gdy inni członkowie tej grupy nie są. Inicjatywa Inicjatywa ustala porządek tur w trakcie walki. Na początku każdej potyczki każdy uczestnik musi wykonać rzut na Inicjatywę. Mistrz Gry wykonuje jeden rzut na każdą grupę identycznych kreatur, tak aby każdy jej uczestnik działał w tym samym czasie. Następnie MG ustala porządek tur na podstawie wykonanych rzutów, od najwyższych wyników do najniższych. Ustala w ten sposób porządek w którym postacie wykonują swoją turę w każdej rundzie. Porządek inicjatywy nie zmienia się przechodząc z rundy na rundę. Jeśli pomiędzy jakimiś postaciami jest remis, MG ustala porządek pomiędzy swoimi postaciami wedle swojego życzenia, gracze sami ustalają porządek pomiędzy swoimi postaciami. MG może ustalić porządek pomiędzy swoją postacią a postacią gracza bądź opcjonalnie powierzyć ten problem kostce dwudziestościennej. Twoja tura Podczas twojej tury, możesz ruszyć się o dystans określony twoją szybkością oraz wykonać jedną akcję. Ty decydujesz porządek w którym ruszasz się i wykonujesz akcję. Twoja szybkość ruchu, nazywana również szybkością chodu, jest zanotowana na twojej karcie postaci. Najczęstsze akcje które możesz wykonać są opisane w dziale "Akcje w Walce". Wiele klasowych zdolności i inne różnorakie umiejętności dodają opcji które możesz wykorzystać. Sekcja "Ruch i Pozycj"a opowiada o zasadach dotyczących twojego ruchu. Możesz pominąć ruch, używanie akcji lub robienia czegokolwiek podczas swojej tury. Jeśli nie możesz się zdecydować co chcesz zrobić podczas swojej tury, przemyśl użycie Uniku bądź Przygotowania, które są opisane w dziale "Akcje w Walce". Bonusowe akcje Różne zdolności klasowe, zaklęcia lub inne umiejętności pozwalają ci wykonać dodatkową akcję podczas swojej tury zwaną akcją bonusową. Przykładowo zdolność Sprytna Akcja pozwala łotrzykowi używać akcji bonusowej. Możesz użyć tej akcji tylko gdy pozwala ci na to specjalna umiejętność bądź zaklęcie, inaczej po prostu nie masz czego podczas niej wykonać. Możesz wykonać jedną akcję bonusową na turę, jeśli posiadasz ich kilka musisz wybrać którą z nich chcesz użyć. Sam ustalasz kiedy w czasie tury wykonujesz bonusową akcję, chyba że zdolność która ci pozwala jej użyć ma specjalne wymagania. Wszystko co zabrania ci wykonywać akcji, zabrania również wykonywania bonusowej akcji. Inne czynności podczas Tury W twojej turze możesz zawrzeć dodatkowe czynności. Możesz komunikować się za pomocą krótkich gestów czy szybkiej mowy. Możesz również wejść w interakcję z jednym przedmiotem lub cechą terenu za darmo, podczas swojego ruchu bądź akcji. Na przykład, podczas ruchu możesz otworzyć sobie drzwi lub podczas akcji ataku wyciągnąć miecz z pochwy. Jeśli natomiast chcesz użyć kolejnego przedmiotu musisz już użyć akcji. Magiczne przedmioty i inne specjalne obiekty również wymagają akcji do użycia, jeśli tak pisze w ich opisie. MG może wymagać od Ciebie użycia akcji dla jakichkolwiek rzeczy wymagających specjalnej uwagi, lub gdy napotykasz niespodziewaną przeszkodę. Przykładowo otworzenie zablokowanych drzwi, bądź użycie korby otwierającej most zwodzony jest jedną z takich rzeczy. Reakcje Różne specjalne cechy, zaklęcia bądź sytuacje pozwalają ci wykorzystać specjalną akcję zwaną reakcją. Reakcja to natychmiastowa odpowiedź na coś co ją wywołało, może ona nastąpić podczas twojej tury lub podczas czyjejś innej. Najczęściej spotykaną reakcją jest Atak Okazyjny. Jeśli użyjesz reakcji, nie możesz użyć nastepnej do początku twojej następnej tury. Jeśli użycie reakcji następuje w czasie tury innej postaci, ta postać kontynuuje swoją turę po zakończeniu reakcji. Ruch i Pozycja W walce postacie i potwory są w ciągłym ruchu, często używając go aby ustawić się w pozycji dającej im przewagę. Podczas twojej tury możesz ruszyć się o dystans nie przekraczający twojej szybkości. Twój ruch może zawierać skakanie, wspinanie się czy pływanie. Te inne typy poruszania się mogą być połączone z chodzeniem lub użyte całkowicie zamiast niego. Jakkolwiek się poruszasz, redukujesz swoją szybkość za każdą część ruchu aż skończy się ona i nie będziesz mógł się więcej poruszyć. Sekcja "Specjalne Sposoby Poruszania się" w rozdziale 8 zawiera w sobie zasady dla skakania, wspinania się i pływania. Wchodzenie w Interakcję z Obiekatami Wokół Ciebie Tutaj masz kilka przykładów rzeczy których możesz robić wraz z poruszaniem się i akcją: * dobrać lub schować broń * otworzyć lub zamknąć drzwi * wyjąć miksturę z plecaka * podnieść upuszczony topór * zabrać przedmiot ze stołu * zdjąć pierścień z palca * wepchnąć trochę jedzenia do ust * wetknąć chorągiew w ziemię * wyłowić kilka monet z sakiewki przy pasie * wyżłopać kufel piwa * pociągnąć dźwignię lub przełącznik * wyciągnąć pochodnię ze wspornika * wyciągnąć księgę z regału * zgasić mały płomyk * naciągnąć maskę * naciągnąć kaptur na głowę * przyłożyć ucho do drzwi * kopnąć mały kamień * obrócić klucz w zamku * uderzyć w podłogę 10 stopowym kijem * dać innej postaci przedmiot Podzielenie Ruchu Możesz podzielić swój ruch używając częściowo twojego ruchu przed, w trakcie lub po akcji. Na przykład mając 30 stóp szybkości możesz podejść 10 stóp, wykonać akcję po czym ruszyć się kolejne 20 stóp. Poruszanie się pomiędzy atakami Jeśli wykonujesz akcję która zawiera więcej niż jeden atak bronią możesz podzielić twój ruch nawet bardziej ruszając się pomiędzy atakami. Na przykład wojownik z umiejętnością dodatkowego ataku i szybkością 25 stóp, może ruszyć się o 10 stóp, wykonać atak, ruszyć się o kolejne 15 stóp i zaatakować ponownie. Używanie różnych szybkości Jeśli masz więcej niż jeden typ szybkości, taki jak szybkość chodzenia lub szybkość lotu możesz przełączać się między nimi w trakcie swojego ruchu. Kiedy tylko się przełączysz zmniejsz szybkość typu na który się przełączasz o dystans który został pokonany w trakcie poprzedniego typu szybkości. Wynik ustala ile jeszcze możesz się ruszyć w tej turze, jeśli wyjdzie 0 lub mniej nie możesz użyć nowego sposobu ruchu. Na przykład jeśli masz szybkość 30 stóp ale czarodziej rzucił na Ciebie zaklecie Lot dające 60 stóp szybkości lotu, mógłbys podlecieć 20 stóp, przejść się 10 i wyskoczyć w powietrze aby przelecieć kolejne 30. Trudny Teren Rzadko walczy się w pustych pokojach bądź równinach bez znaków szczególnych. Jaskinia pełna kamiennych formacji, pełne listowia puszcze, zdradzieckie schody, typowa walka zawiera w sobie trudny teren. Każda stopa ruchu przez trudny teren kosztuje 1 dodatkową stopę. Ta zasada działa nawet jeśli teren można uznać za trudny z wielu powodów. Niskie meble, gruz, ściółka leśna, wąskie schody, śnieg, płytkie bagna są przykładami trudnego terenu. Teren zajmowany przez inną istotę jest również przykładem trudnego terenu. Leżenie na ziemi Uczestnicy walk często z różnych powodów znajdują się na ziemi, czy to ktoś ich przewrócił, czy sami się rzucili. W grze są zwani leżącymi, ten stan opisany jest w Dodatku A. Możesz rzucić się na ziemię nie używając ruchu. Podnoszenie się jednak kosztuje trochę wysiłku, zrobienie tego kosztuje cię połowę twojej szybkości. Na przykład jeśli masz szybkość 30 stóp, podniesienie się kosztuje Cię 15 stóp ruchu. Nie możesz się podnieść jeśli nie masz wystarczająco ruchu bądź twoja szybkość wynosi 0. Aby się ruszyć w chwili gdy leżysz musisz się czołgać, bądź użyć magii takiej jak teleportacja. Każda stopa ruchu podczas czołgania kosztuje Cię 1 dodatkową stopę skalując się addytywnie z trudnym terenem. Czyli czołganie się 1 stopy w trudnym terenie kosztuje Cię 3 szybkości. Poruszanie się dookoła innych postaci Możesz poruszać się przez teren zajęty przez niewrogą postać. W przypadku gdy postać jest wroga dla Ciebie możesz poruszyć się przez jej teren tylko gdy ta postać jest co o co najmniej dwie kategorie większa bądź mniejsza od Ciebie. Pamietaj że teren innej postaci jest trudnym terenem dla ciebie. Nieważne czy postać jest wroga Tobie czy też nie, nie możesz z premedytacją skończyć swojego ruchu na jej terenie. Jeśli opuścisz zasięg wrogiej postaci podczas swojego ruchu prowokujesz Atak Okazyjny, do którego zasady znajdziesz dalej w tym rozdziale. Lot Latające istoty mają pewne benefity których brak tym lądowym, ale również muszą być w ciągłym strachu przed spadaniem. Jeśli latająca istota jest przewrócona, jej prędkość zostaje zmniejszona do 0 lub w jakiś inny sposób zostaje zabrana jej umiejętność poruszania się to zaczyna ona spadać jeśli nie ma jakieś możliwości lewitowania np. dzięki zaklęciu Lot. Rozmiar postaci Każda postać ma swoją przypisaną kategorię rozmiaru, tabela Kategorie rozmiarów pokazuje jaki obszar postać o konkretnej kategorii kontroluje podczas walki. Czasami obiekty również używają tych kategorii Kategorie rozmiarów Obszar kontrolowany Obszar kontrolowany przez istotę to ilość miejsca które może podczas walki efektywnie kontrolować. Typowa średnia istota nie jest szeroka na 5 stóp ale potrafi kontrolować obszar tak szeroki. Jeśli średni hobgoblin stoi w 5 stopowym przejściu to nikt nie może przejść jeśli ten go nie przepuści. Obszar kontrolowany również pokazuje ilość miejsca postać potrzebuje aby walczyć normalnie. Narzuca to limit na ilość postaci które mogą swobodnie atakować jedną. Limit ten wynosi 8 dla postaci o średnim rozmiarze atakujących 1 również o średnim, ale z kolei tylko 5 postaci o dużym rozmiarze mogą otaczać efektywnie tą samą postać. W porównaniu, postać olbrzymia może zostać otoczona przez grupy dwudziestoosobowe postaci średnich. Wciskanie się w mniejsze miejsca Postać może wcisnąć się w mniejsze miejsce o jedną kategorię rozmiaru niż ona jest. Tak więc duża postać może przejść przez pięciostopowe drzwi. Ale postacie wciskające się płacą 1 punkt szybkości więcej za każdą przebytą stopę oraz mają niekorzyść na wszystkie ataki i rzuty obronne na zręczność podczas przeciskania się a wszystkie ataki na nią są wykonywane z przewagą. Akcje w walce Podczas twojej tury możesz wykonać jako akcję podane niżej przykłady akcji, akcje nadane ci przez twą klasę bądź specjalne zdolności bądź zaimprowizowaną przez siebie akcję. Potwory mają swoje własne akcje podane w swoich statystykach. Kiedy opisujesz swoją zaimprowizowaną akcję, MG mówi Ci czy taka akcja jest możliwa i jeśli musisz wykonać rzut to jaki. Atak Najbardziej popularna akcja w walce, symbolizuje machnięcie mieczem, strzelenie z łuku czy uderzanie pięścią. Kiedy użyjesz tej akcji możesz wykonać rzut atak wręcz bądź zasięgowy. Zasady ataku są podane w dziale "Atakowanie". Pewne zdolności pozwalają tobie wykonać więcej niż jeden atak, np. Ekstra Atak wojownika. Rzucenie zaklęcia Adepci sztuk tajemnych tacy jak czarodzieje, klerycy jak również wiele potworów potrafi wpływać na przebieg bitwy rzucając zaklęcia. Każde zaklęcie ma swój czas rzucania, który mówi ile czasu musi poświęcić rzucający aby je rzucić, mogą to być akcja, reakcja, minuty czy nawet godziny. W rozdziale 10 są pozostałe zasady dotyczące rzucania zaklęć. Bieg Kiedy wykonujesz akcję Biegu dostajesz bonus do ruchu w wysokości twojej szybkości który trwa do końca tury. Jeśli cokolwiek zmieniło twoją szybkość, bonus z tej akcji również się zmienia. Odstąpienie Kiedy Odstępujesz, twój ruch nie wywołuje Ataków Oportunistycznych. Unik Podczas Unikania wszyscy atakujący Ciebie mają niekorzyść na rzut jeśli widzisz atakującego. Zyskujesz również przewagę na wszystkie rzuty obronne na zręczność. Unikanie kończy się na początku twojej następnej tury lub jeśli twoja szybkość spadnie do 0 bądź zostaniesz obezwładniony. Pomoc Możesz pomóc innej istocie w wykonywaniu jakiejś czynności, zyskują wtedy Przewagę na następny rzut na zdolność podczas wykonywanie tej czynności, o ile wydarzy się on przed początkiem twojej następnej tury. Alternatywnie możesz pomóc przyjaznej istocie wykonać rzut na atak na istotę oddaloną o maksymalnie 5 stóp od Ciebie, wtedy twój sojusznik ma przewagę na pierwszy rzut na atak przeciw tej istocie, o ile wydarzy się on przed początkiem twojej następnej tury. Ukrycie W momencie gdy wykonujesz akcję Uniku próbujesz wtopić się w otoczenie. Wykonujesz rzut na Ukrywanie się uwzględniając zasady z rodziału 7 dotyczące ukrywania się. Improwizowanie Akcji Twoja postać może wykonać akcję która nie jest przedstawiona w tej książce, na przykład wyważenie drzwi czy wykrywanie słabości magicznych zabezpieczeń. Jedynym limitem twoich akcji są atrybuty twojej postaci i twoja wyobraźnia, w rozdziale 7 możesz odnaleźć inspirację jak można je wykorzystywać. Kiedy opisujesz swoją zaimprowizowaną akcję, MG mówi Ci czy taka akcja jest możliwa i jeśli musisz wykonać rzut to jaki. Przygotowanie się Czasem chcesz poczekać aż wróg wejdzie w pułapkę zanim zaatakuje, bądź w jakikolwiek inny sposób chcesz opóźnić swoją akcję czekając aż coś się wydarzy. Wtedy możesz użyć akcji Przygotowania się która pozwala Ci poruszyć i wykonać swoją akcję później wykorzystując reakcję przed twoją następną turą. Najpierw musisz ustalić kiedy dokładnie twoja postać ma się poruszyć, musisz opisać okoliczności które popchną ją do działania, na przykład "kiedy kultysta wejdzie na kładkę" bądź "kiedy goblin do mnie podejdzie". Kiedy te okoliczności właśnie się wydarzają lub tuż po ich wydarzeniu możesz wykorzystać reakcję aby wykonać przygotowaną wcześniej akcję, np. "pociągnę dźwignię opuszczając kładkę", "odbiegnę na lepszą pozycję". Kiedy przygotowywujesz zaklęcie, rzucasz je normalnie ale wstrzymujesz jego energię używając koncentracji, jeśli coś złamie twoją koncentrację przed twoim użyciem reakcji tracisz czar. Przeszukiwanie Kiedy używasz Przeszukiwania, poświęcasz całą swoją turę na odnalezienie czegoś, MG może prosić Cię o wykonywanie rzutu na Percepcję bądź Inwestygację. Użycie przedmiotu Podczas innych akcji możesz bez problemu używać przemiotów związanych z tą akcją ale kiedy jakiś przedmiot wymaga specjalnego traktowania bądź chcesz używać wielu przedmiotów naraz podczas swojej tury to musisz wykonać tę akcję. Atakowanie Nieważne czy atakujesz mieczem, strzelasz z łuku czy błyskawicą z palców, każdy atak ma prostą strukturę. 1. WYBIERZ CEL - Wybierz cel w zasięgu ataku, kreaturę, obiekt czy miejsce. 2. WYZNACZENIE MODYFIKATORÓW - Mistrz Gry wyznacza Ci czy cel ma Osłonę, czy masz Przewagę bądź Niekorzyść. Dodatkowo niektóre zaklęcia i zdolności mogą tu również mieć znaczenie. 3. ROZWIĄZANIE ATAKU - Wykonaj rzut na atak, dodaj modyfikatory. Jeśli trafiłeś rzuć na obrażenia, chyba że używasz ataku który ma je inaczej wyznaczone. Jeśli atak miał specjalne efekty dodane do niego wykonaj je. Za każdym razem jeśli brak Ci pewności czy coś jest atakiem jest na to prosta zasada, wykonując rzut na atak atakujesz. Rzuty na atak Kiedy atakujesz twój rzut na atak determinuje czy udało Ci się trafić. Aby go wykonać rzuć kością dwudziestościenną i dodaj odpowiednie modyfikatory. Jeśli wynik jest większy bądź równy klasie pancerza (KP) przeciwnika trafiasz. Modyfikatory Atakując powinieneś znać dwa najczęściej używane modyfikatory rzutu: modyfikator Atrybutu i Bonus Biegłości. MODYFIKATOR ATRYBUTU - Na ataki wręcz modyfikator Siły jest modyfikatorem Atrybutu. Podczas ataku zasiegowego użyj Zręczności. Ataki magiczne zależą od Atrybutu Magii rzucającego. BONUS BIEGŁOŚCI - Kiedy posiadasz Biegłość w danej broni, do ataku nią dodajesz ten bonus. Zależy on od poziomu twojej postaci. Wyrzucenie 1 lub 20 Czasem los może pobłogosławić bądź przekląć uczestnika walki, weterani mogą się potknąć a żółtodzioby szczęśliwie trafić pomiędzy płyty zbroi. Kiedy rzucisz 20 automatycznie trafiasz bez względu na KP przeciwnika. Kiedy jednak rzucisz 1 to adekwatnie automatycznie pudłujesz bez względu na KP przeciwnika. Niewidoczni Atakujący i Cele Walczący często starają się unikać wzroku swoich oponentów, ukrywając się w cieniu bądź za zasłoną magii. Kiedy Atakujesz cel którego nie widzisz masz Niekorzyść na rzut ataku, lecz automatycznie pudłujesz jeśli źle odgadłeś lokalizację wroga. Kiedy wróg nie widzi Cię każdy atak który w niego wymierzysz będzie miał Przewagę, jednak nieważne czy trafisz, przeciwnik będzie wiedział skąd padł atak. Ataki Zasięgowe Kiedy strzelasz z łuku, kuszy czy rzucasz toporem lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób atakujesz z dystansu to wykonujesz Atak Zasięgowy. Zasięg Ataki Zasięgowe możesz wykonywać tylko na cele w Zasięgu ataku. Ataki czasem posiadają dwa typy zasięgu (np. długi łuk), są one zwane Krótkim zasięgiem i Długim zasięgiem i podane w formie Krótki zasięg/Długi zasięg. Ataki na cele w Krótkim zasięgu wykonujesz normalnie, lecz te w Długim zasięgu wykonujesz z Niekorzyścią. Ataki Zasięgowe w Walce Wręcz Kiedy przeciwnik jest tuż przy tobie o wiele trudniej Ci zachować spokój podczas celowania. Ataki Zasięgowe w cele znajdujące się do 5 stóp od Ciebie wykonujesz z Niekorzyścią. Ataki Wręcz Ataki pięścią, toporem, halabardą czy inną bronią białą. Większość ataków tego typu może dosięgnąć wroga znajdującego się do 5 stóp od postaci ale część z nich ma większy zasięg. Ataki Oportunistyczne W walce wszyscy tylko czekają aż ich wrogowie opuszczą swą gardę, poruszanie się beztrosko pośród wrogów niesie ze sobą spore ryzyko, prowokuje Ataki Oportunistyczne. Możesz wykonać taki atak w chwili gdy wroga istota opuści twój zasięg wręcz. Masz prawo użyć wtedy reakcji aby wykonać jeden atak wręcz przeciwko postaci która wywołała Atak Oportunistyczny, atak ten ma miesce w ostanim momencie zanim postać opuści twój zasięg. Możesz uniknąć prowokowania Ataku Oportunistycznego używając akcji Odstąpienie bądź teleportując się lub będąc przemieszczanym przez inną istotę nie używając do tego własnego ruchu, akcji bądź reakcji. Walka dwoma broniami Kiedy wykonujesz akcję Ataku lekką bronią wręcz którą trzymasz w jednej ręce możesz użyć akcji bonusowej aby zaatakować drugą lekką bronią wręcz którą trzymasz w drugiej ręce. Przy atakach drugą bronią nie dodajesz twojego modyfikatora Atrybutu do obrażeń chyba że ten modyfikator jest negatywny. Jeśli którakolwiek z tych broni ma modyfikator Do Rzucania możesz zamiast ataku wręcz rzucić nią i wykonać atak zasięgowy. Chwytanie Kiedy chcesz schwytać istotę możesz użyć akcji ataku aby wykonać specjalny atak wręcz, Chwytanie. Jeśli możesz wykonać wiele ataków podczas twojej akcji ataku, Chwytanie zastępuje jeden z nich. Cel twojego Chwytania nie może być większy o więcej niż jedną kategorię rozmiaru i musisz być w stanie go dosięgnąć. Używając co najmniej jednej wolnej ręki wykonujesz test Chwytania, rzucasz na Atletykę a twój przeciwnik na Atletykę bądź Akrobatykę, sam wybiera, i porównujecie wyniki. Jeśli twój wynik jest wyższy to przeciwnik staje się Schwytany, możesz go uwolnić w każdym momencie. WYRWANIE SIĘ - Schwytana istota może spróbowac się wyrwać ponownie wykonując zmuszając Cię do wykonania testu Chwytania CIĄGNIĘCIE - można ciągnąć Schwytaną istotę ale o ile nie jest ona o co najmniej dwa rozmiary mniejsza to ciągnięcie spowalnia cię o połowę. Pchnięcie Kiedy chcesz popchnąć istotę możesz użyć akcji ataku aby wykonać specjalny atak wręcz, Pchnięcie. Jeśli możesz wykonać wiele ataków podczas twojej akcji ataku, Pchnięcie zastępuje jeden z nich. Cel twojego Pchnięcia nie może być większy o więcej niż jedną kategorię rozmiaru i musisz być w stanie go dosięgnąć. Wykonujesz test Chwytania, rzucasz na Atletykę a twój przeciwnik na Atletykę bądź Akrobatykę, sam wybiera, i porównujecie wyniki. Jeśli twój wynik jest wyższy to albo przewracasz wroga na ziemię lub odpychasz go 5 stóp od siebie. Osłona Osłoną może byc wszystko co zasłania Cię przed atakującym, mury, drzewa czy inne istoty. Są trzy typy Osłony, jeśli cel jest za wieloma różnymi Osłonami wybiera jedną najkorzystniejszą dla siebie. Cel Zasłonięty w połowie ma bonus +2 do KP i rzutów obronnych na zręczność. Cel ma Połowiczną Osłonę jeśli jakaś przeszkoda zasłania co najmniej połowę jego ciała. Cel Zasłonięty w trzech czwartych ma bonus +5 do KP i rzutów obronnych na zręczność. Cel ma Połowiczną Osłonę jeśli jakaś przeszkoda zasłania co najmniej trzy czwarte jego ciała. Cel Całkowicie Zasłonięty nie może być obrany na cel ataku bądź zaklęcia. Obrażenia i Leczenie Ryzyko obrażeń i śmierci jest stałym elementem życia poszukiwaczy przygód. Pchnięcie mieczem, przebicie strzałą czy przypalenie kulą ognia mogą zranić, a nawet zabić nawet najtwardszych. Punkty życia Punkty życia reprezentują szczęście, wolę walki i fizyczną sprawność. Istoty mające ich więcej trudniej zabić, a te które mają ich mało są wrażliwe na ciosy. Kiedy jakaś istota otrzymuje obrażenia, odejmuje się je od puli punktów życia istoty. Strata punktów życia nie ma wpływu na istotę o ile nie osiągną one 0. Rzuty obrażęń Każda broń, zaklęcie czy specjalna zdolność zadająca obrażenia mówi ile obrażeń zadaje. Rzucasz kostki obrażeń i dodajesz modyfikatory a uzyskany wynik to obrażenia które otrzyma twój cel. Wiele zdolności, przedmiotów i zaklęć potrafi modyfikować ilość zadawanych obrażeń. Kiedy atakujesz bronią dodajesz do rzutu modyfikator atrybutu którego użyto podczas rzutu na atak. Jeśli w wyniku jakiegoś zaklęcia bądź zdolności wiele istot dostaje obrażenia na raz, rzucasz tylko raz i aplikujesz wynik do wszystkich istot. Krytyki Kiedy uda Ci się wykonać krytyk, wszystkie kości obrażeń rzucasz podwójnie i sumujesz ich wyniki. Przykładowo łotrzyk który wykonał krytyk atakując sztyletem z zaskoczenia nie tylko rzuca podwójnie na obrażenia sztyletu ale również na obrażenia Ataku Z Zaskoczenia. Typy Obrażeń Różne zaklęcia, ataki czy efekty zadające obrażenia mogą zadawać je w bardzo różny sposób. Typy obrażeń nie mają specjalnych zasad ale inne zasady takie jak np. Wrażliwość i odporność na obrażenia może korzystać z Typów Obrażeń. Wrażliwość i odporność na obrażenia Niektóre istoty i obiekty bardzo trudno zranić poszczególnymi typami obrażeń. Jeśli kreatura ma odporność na obrażenia danego typu to dostaje tylko ich połowę. Jeśli natomiast jest wrażliwa na dany typ to obrażenia są podwojone. Odporność i wrażliwość są w efekcie na samym końcu, po dodaniu wszystkich modyfikatorów i kar. Np. istota otoczona magiczną aurą zmniejszająca obrażenia o 5 oraz mająca wrażliwość obrażenia od ognia będąca pod wpływem efektu zadającego 25 obrażeń od ognia finalnie dostaje 40 obrażeń (25-5=20 a potem 20*2). Ta sama istota ale tym razem mająca odporność zamiast wrażliwości dostaje 10 obrażeń. Wiele efektów dających wrażliwość bądź odporność nie nachodzą na siebie, w efekcie pozostaje tylko jedna instancja wrażliwości bądź odporności. Leczenie O ile nie skutkuje śmiercią, obrażenia nie są pernamentne. Nawet śmierć może zostać odwrócona za pomocą potężnej magii. Odpoczynek może odnowić punkty życia postaci (rozdział 8) a jak również inne nadnaturalne metody. Kiedy postać zostaje uleczona w jakikolwiek sposób, odzyskuje punkty życia. Punkty życia istoty jednak nie mogą wyjść ponad ich maksymalną ilość. Np. jeśli druid leczy łowcę za 8 punktów życia w chwili gdy łowca ma 14 punktów życia aktualnie a 20 maksymalnie, to łowca odzyskuje 6 punktów życia a 2 są stracone. Martwe istoty nie regenerują punktów życia dopóki nie odzyskają w jakiś sposób życia. Spadek do 0 punktów życia Kiedy Twoje punkty życia spadną do 0 nie umierasz od razu ale tracisz przytomność. Nagła śmierć Masywne obrażenia mogą zabić cię od razu. Kiedy atak zredukuje twoje punkty życia do 0 a pozostałe obrażenia są większe lub równe twojej maksymalnej ilości punktów życia to atak cię zabił. Np. kleryk mający aktualnie 6 punktów życia a maksymalnie 12 ginie jeśli zada mu się 18 lub więcej obrażeń. Utracenie przytomności Jeśli atak zredukował Cię do 0 punktów życia ale nie zabił Cię od razu to tracisz przytomność. Jeśli zregenerujesz punkty życia to ją odzyskujesz. Rzuty utrzymania się przy życiu Kiedy zaczynasz swoją turę bez żadnych punktów życia musisz wykonać specjalny rzut obronny zwany rzutem utrzymania się przy życiu by ustalić czy powoli wykrwawiasz się śmierć lub ciągle utrzymujesz w sobie wolę życia. W odróżnieniu od innych rzutów obronnych, ten nie jest przypisany do żadnego z twoich atrybutów. Jesteś w rękach przeznaczenia i tylko specjalne zdolności bądź czary mogą modyfikować ten rzut. Rzuć k20. Jeśli wynik jest równy lub większy od 10 wygrywasz. W innym przypadku przegrywasz. Ale jedna wygrana lub przegrana nie ma żadnego efektu w wojnie ze śmiercią. Musisz 3 razy wygrać lub 3 razy przegrać, nie musi być pod rząd. Wyrzucenie 1 liczy się jako 2 porażki a wyrzucenie 20 pozwala ci zregenerować 1 punkt życia. Kiedy twoja postać dostaje obrażenia mimo posiadania 0 punktów życia liczy się to jako jedną porażkę w rzutach na utrzymanie. Jeśli obrażenia są większe lub równe twoim maksymalnym punktom życia umierasz. Stabilizacja Najlepszą metodą stabilizacji jest uleczenie nieprzytomnej postaci. Jeśli nie jest to opcją można wykonać ST10 test Medycyny. Stabilna postać nie wykonuje rzutów na utrzymanie się przy życiu mimo posiadania 0 punktów życia. Postać która otrzymała obrażenia traci jednak stabilizację. Stablina postać odzyskuje 1 punkt życia po byciu stabilną przez 1k4 godzin. Potwory i śmierć Większość MG zabija potwory w momencie gdy tracą one przytomność. Ale potężni przeciwnicy i specjalne postacie niegrające mogą być wyjątkami. Nokautowanie Czasem zamiast zabić kogoś możesz zechcieć go znokautować. Kiedy atakujący sprawi że istota spadnie do 0 pż atakiem wręcz, zamiast zabijać może zadeklarować że go nokautuje. Znokautowana postać pada wtedy na ziemię bez przytomności ale stabilna. Tymczasowe punkty życia Niektóre zaklęcia i specjalne zdolności nadają Tymczasowe Punkty Życia. TPŻ nie są aktualnymi PŻ ale osłaniają je. Są tarczą która Cię broni przed ich utratą. Kiedy masz TPŻ i otrzymujesz obrażenia to zamiast tracić PŻ najpierw tracisz TPŻ. Jeśli otrzymane obrażenia są wyższe niż twój aktualny stan TPŻ to ich nadwyżkę tracisz z PŻ. Na przykład: kiedy masz 5 TPŻ i dostaniesz 7 obrażeń to tracisz wszystkie TPŻ i 2 PŻ. Ponieważ TPŻ nie są związane z twoimi PŻ to możesz ich mieć więcej niż maksymalne PŻ. A więc postać może mieć pełne PŻ i wciąż dostać TPŻ. Leczenie nie może odzyskać TPŻ, one również się nie dodają do siebie. Kiedy uzyskujesz TPŻ a posiadasz już TPŻ musisz zdecydować czy chcesz używać nowych czy pozostaniesz przy starych. Na przykład kiedy zostało Ci jeszcze 10 TPŻ a jakieś zaklęcie przyznaje ci 12 TPŻ możesz wybrać czy chcesz mieć 10 czy 12, nie 22. Jeśli masz 0 PŻ a coś nadaje ci TPŻ nie odzyskujesz przytomności i nie stabilizuje Cię to. Może to zaabsorbować obrażenia które ktoś inny chce Ci zadać ale tylko prawdziwe leczenie może Cię obudzić. Jeśli zasada która Ci nadała TPŻ ma określony czas trwania to TPŻ trwa tylko do końca tego czasu, w innym przypadku TPŻ trwa do ukończenia długiego odpoczynku. Walka jeździecka Rycerz rzucający się do boju na swym wiernym rumaku czy też czarodziej rzucający zaklęcia z grzbietu gryfa, oboje mają przyjemność korzystać z bonusów do mobilności jakie daje im ich wierchowiec. Każda istota jeśli wyrazi na to chęc i jest przynajmniej jedną kategorię większa od Ciebie może być twoim wierzchowcem, używając poniższych zasad. Wsiadanie i zsiadanie Raz podczas twojego ruchu możesz wsiąść na wierzchowca do 5 stóp od Ciebie lub z niego zsiąść. Kosztuje Cię to połowę twojej szybkości. Jeśli ktoś poruszy twoim wierzchowcem wbrew jego woli jak na nim jesteś, musisz wykonać ST10 rzut obronny na zręczność lub spadasz z niego i się przewracasz, lądujesz do 5 stóp od niego na ziemi. Jeśli ktoś chce z kolei Ciebie przewrócić na koniu musisz wykonać ten sam rzut obronny. Jeśli coś przewróci twojego konia to możesz użyć swojej reakcji aby z niego zsiąść jak pada i wylądować na nogach. W innym przypadku jesteś zrzucony i spadasz na ziemię do 5 stóp od niego. Kontrolowanie wierzchowca Kiedy jedziesz na czymś masz 2 opcje, pozwolić mu działać samemu bądź starać się go kontrolować. Inteligentne istoty takie jak smoki zawsze działają niezależnie. Możesz kontrolować tylko istoty które zostały wytrenowane do przyjmowania jeźdzca, przyjmuje się że domowe konie, osły i podobne istoty przeszły taki trening. Inicjatywa kontrolowanego wierzchowca zmienia się na twoją i rusza się tak jak mu rozkażesz, może wykonywać tylko akcje Biegu, Odwrotu lub Uników. Kontrolowany wierzchowiec może ruszać i działać nawet podczas tury w której na niego wsiadasz. Niezależny wierzchowiec ma własną inicjatywę i porusza się oraz działa tak jak sam chce. Może uciec z pola walki lub pożreć rannego wroga lub w inny sposób działać wbrew twej woli. W obu przypadkach gdy wierzchowiec prowokuje ataki oportunistyczne, atakujący może wybrać czy chce zaatakować wierzchowca czy jeźdzca. Walka podwodna Kiedy poszukiwawcze podążają za sahuaginami do ich podwodnych siedzib, walczą z rekinami w pradawnym wraku czy znajdą się w zatopionych lochach, znajdują się w sytuacji gdzie muszą walczyć w trudnym terenie. Kiedy wykonują atak wręcz, istoty nie posiadające szybkości pływania mają niekorzyść na atak, chyba że walczą sztyletem, oszczepem, krótkim mieczem, włócznią bądź trójzębem. Kiedy wykonują atak zasięgowy to zawsze pudłuje on na dalekim zasięgu. Na cele na krótkim zasięgu natomiast masz niekorzyść o ile nie używasz kuszy, sieci bądź broni rzucanej tak jak oszczep. Istoty i obiekty całkowicie zanurzone w wodzie są odporne na ogień.